different takes
by CharmedCat17
Summary: This goes alone with my other story, One good One bad Both from the Future. This has the character that I came up with Cat in the different episodes. chapter three is where my story comes in.
1. Default Chapter

This takes place during the Sleepy Halliwell episode. It's my version with Cat in it.

I do not own any Charmed characters and or the show. I only own Cat.

"Hey." Chris said as his girlfriend came in. The Charmed One's didn't remember her and they somewhat trusted Chris.

"Hey" Catheren said, "Where are you going?"

"The sister's asked me to watch Wyatt for a little while. I was wondering if you could check to see if he had turned evil yet."

"Sure, why not?"

Wyatt's room as in Sleepy Halliwell

"I don't sense any." Cat said as she was scanning Wyatt for evil. She was in a black cape with a hood, which was over her head now.

"That's good think." Chris said as he paced the room.

"Can you stop the pacing, or stop worry so much, you distracting me."

"Sorry." Chris said as he came up and held Cat.

"Now, why are you doing that? That is even more distracting and also isn't something I don't want anybody especially your older brother when he is little."

"Sorry, but I would think it would be better then pacing."

"Here now, the pacing is better. But later this is better. Just try to block the worrying I can sense you better then I can sense him."

"I'll try." Chris said as he kissed Cat's check, then let go and paced again.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked. Seeing the hooded figure. the figure shimmered away. Leaving Chris alone with a pissed off Leo and Paige

"It's not what you think." Chris said.

Rest of show up to when the kids come to Manor Kitchen, Paige and Chris are now in the kitchen

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked

"I need to explain." Chris said

"What?"

"I was having my friend see if there was any evil in Wyatt now."

"And?"

"There isn't any."

"That's good."

"Yes it is, but the person that was there isn't evil either."

"What... then they shimmered out."

"This is my friend...Catheren." With that a girl dressed in black appeared sitting on the counter just behind Chris. She looked to have black hair and blue eyes.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Paige asked

"I was here the whole time." Catheren said. "I can become visible at will."

"That must be fun." Paige said."

"Loads." Catheren said in a flat voice.

"That doesn't explain the man in the black." Paige said

"Oh, thanks" Cat said as she snapped her fingers and she was covered in a black cloak.

"Oh, that was you."

"Yup." Cat said as she pushed the hood off of her head. "We didn't want to have you see my face but when Leo came in with you, we figured that maybe we would show you to get at least someone's trust now that no one is trusting Chris right now."

"Where do you come from?"

"The future."

"I have so many more questions." Cat waved her hand in front of Paige's face.

"What just happened?"

"I made you remember me." Chris turned to her. "Not everything, calm down will you."

"Paige!!" Piper yelled into the kitchen

"It's the horsemen." Cat said as she got down from the counter.

"What?" Paige asked as she ran into the other room, followed by Chris and Catheren.

"What the..." Paige began to say as she spotted the horseman.

"Paige!!" Chris said as he pushed her to the ground to keep her from becoming the next victim of the horseman.

"Oh, Hell." Cat said as the blade of his sword sliced into her neck.

Chris looked back just in time to see it all happen. "Cat." Chris yelled as he went over to her.

The horseman was now out the door.

"Oh, My." Piper said as she looked at Cat's body and head.

"Cat are you okay?" Chris asked in a whisper

"Yea, I'll be okay in a few." Cat said in a whisper.

"I heard the alarm." Gideon said as he walked out of the door to the school.

"Yea, the horseman was here. He tried to take Paige's head off, but they hers instead." Piper said

"Where is it now?" Gideon asked

"Shouldn't you worry about the girl who lost here head?" Paige asked

"She's already died. I cannot help that, but I have to worry about the horseman killing an innocent."

"And she'd not an innocent?"

"It's to late, she'd died."

"Really, I am. I don't feel died, trust me I know what that fells like." Cat said as Chris helped her up

"But how?"

"You'll find out eventually, but shouldn't you go get the horseman now?"

"Yea, Paige lets go." Gideon said as he and Paige went out the door.

"How are you still alive?" Piper asked

"One thing he didn't chop it off all the way, my head, and another, I can heal quickly." Cat said as Piper watched a golden light slowly go out from around her neck.

"I'm impressed."

"Don't be."

"Why, not even Leo can heal that quickly, especially when something like that happens."

"I am not getting into this now."

"Are you okay?" Chris asked

"Yea, fine."

"Your not, you're lying."

"No I am not Chris." Cat replied. "Listen I have to go check something I'll be back later." She said as she orbed out.

"I am confused." Piper said

"Yea so am I." Chris said, "Can you take care of them, while I go and check on her."

"Sure, I still have a mouth." Piper said.

Chris orbed out Somewhere across town

"What was that about?" Chris said he orbed to Cat. She turned around. "Where are we?" He asked

"An abandoned building that I hide in, in the future also." Cat said.

"That explains that, but what happened, why were you so cold to her?"

"I don't real know."

"You never treated them like that before."

"I know. I don't know what came over me."

"What do you mean?" Chris said as she slowly approached her.

"I just felt a sudden large amount of rage come over me. I couldn't stop it. And it wouldn't go away. I know it wasn't my anger for my Father but I it was someone else's."

"I still don't understand. Why would you be angry? Nobody can get through your defenses." Chris said as he pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"Maybe it wasn't me. It could have been one or more of the kids together"

"You mean your empathy power picked up the anger."

"Yea, but I had all of my defenses up. It would have had to be a large amount of anger."

"So that would mean the kids have the power to summon the horseman."

"They must."

"I didn't think anybody was that powerful at that age."

"Chris, do you even remember yourself, or Wyatt."

"I meant now. I don't remember the stories of the horseman. And you forgot yourself as a powerful being at a young age."

"I didn't because mine is a corrupted power and for the stories you just weren't at the right place at the right."

"Don't think you got the saying right." Chris said looking down at Catheren.

"I wasn't going for the saying." Cat said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Chris. "But we should get back."

"Yea, I know." Chris said with some disappointment in his voice. Letting go of her body and grabbing her hand and orbed to the Manor just as Paige and Gideon came back.

"Did you get him back to the school." Chris asked

"Yea, but only after he killed someone." Gideon said.

"I am sorry about that, but you shouldn't close the school." Cat said

"Why...how did you know about that?" Gideon asked.

"The same reason, I know your name. Just don't close the school. It needs to stay open."

"I said that if..."

"Don't be stupid, you think those kids are going to be able to do this somewhere else. To learn magic somewhere and not reveal it. God are you that stupid. I always knew you were stupid, but come one you have to use your brain. These kids are important to the world. They are the future of magic. They have to learn how to control their powers."

"Cat, this isn't the time." Chris said.

"Yea, I know." Cat said as she exited to find the kids frozen and Piper's head gone. "Umm...I think you should all get in here."

The three walked in.

"Oh, my." Paige said,

"What happened? Leo?"

Leo orbed in "Yea, what happened?"

"Kids frozen. Piper's head gone." Catheren answered.

"One of the kids must be faking." Paige said.

"We need Phoebe." Leo said

"I'll get her." Chris said as he orbed away.

"Who are you?" Leo asked Catheren

"Someone here to help. I really don't want to get into it." Cat said

"Well, we got time, so spill." Leo said

"How about...NO." Cat said as she turned toward the living room.

"What are you up too?" Leo asked.

"I am going to see if I can figure out which kid is faking." Cat said as she walked toward the kids.

"Don't you dare touch them!!" Leo said as she came up behind her.

Catheren turned and looked at him. "If I wanted them died or heck you people died I would have done it already."

"How do we know that?"

"You don't, but, I don't have time for this." Cat raised her hand and froze Leo.

"Why...how...? Paige asked

"Easily, do you want me to show you or are you not going to talk."

"Go ahead." Paige said raising her hands in defeat.

Catheren went over to the kids. She looked them over. Then looked closer. Cat then waved her hand and Leo came to life.

"What happened?" Leo asked

"You got frozen." Paige said.

"Where did she go?"

"With the kids."

"How could you do that?"

"Do what?."

"Let here go in there, as far as we know she did it if she can freeze me"

"I couldn't stop her."

"You could have."

"Phoebe!" Paige said, as she saw Chris and Phoebe enter the room.

"Miss me?" Phoebe asked

"Of course." Paige said.

"You didn't trust me?" Chris asked

"That's a different story." Leo said

"Where's Cat?" Chris asked

"With the kid." Paige said. "Phoebe can you see if you can figure out who it is?" She asked as Chris headed toward the living room.

"I'll try" Phoebe said following Chris.

Chris walked in and saw Cat looking at one of the kids up and down.

"Hey." Chris said to her.

She looked at him, then back at the kid.

"What is it?" Chris asked

"I'm not sure."

"Phoebe's here."

"Good." Cat said as she stepped away.

Phoebe walked in and walked toward the kids. She walked around and looked at the one Cat was looking at before.

"He has so much anger."

"What do you see?" Chris whispered to Cat.

Cat looked at the kid, her eyes turned white. "Nothing." She said after a minute. Cat has the ability to see what people really look like. She can see evil, good, or in between. She can also see if someone if really there of if it is an illusion, along with their emotions.

A beat later the young boy moved and disappeared. Cat and Chris didn't hear what he had said.

"He has Piper at the school, I think." Phoebe said.

"Let's go." Paige told her, and went for the door.

Leo disappeared back up there. Gideon had stayed, as did Chris and Cat.

"What did you mean when you said 'Nothing'?" Chris asked as he and Cat sat down.

"Just that when I looked at him he wasn't there. All I saw was a blurry Red. It was his astral form." Cat answered.

"Who are you?" Chris and Cat turned and saw the boy there.

"No one important." Cat said

"I am sorry about this." He said as he flung them form the couch into the wall.

Gideon got up and started for the wall.

"I don't think so." The kid said

"I don't either." Cat said standing up.

"You cannot interfere." He said as he waved his hand again sending her flying into a chair knocking her out for a few seconds.

"You shouldn't do that." Chris said.

"Sorry, this is between me and him." The kid said as he sent Chris flying into the same wall as Cat. Making him land on top of Catheren. Causing her to wake up.

"Well hello." Cat said to Chris. "Can you get up please?'

"Getting up now." Chris said as he stood and helped Cat up.

"Get away from him kid." Cat said as she started toward Gideon and the kid.

"How?" the kid asked scared. He was so scare that he hit her with the Athemay that he brought. But another one appeared in it's place. He once again flung Chris and Cat into the wall, Chris landing on top of Cat pushing the knife even farther into her. But now they were both unconscious.

"Don't do this!" Paige said, as she and her sister approached.

Rest of scene until the kid is gone

Chris groaned as he woke up. Not remembering anything about what happened. He opened his eyes and saw Cat under him. Memories came back to him. He looked down and saw the Athemay in her stomach.

"Oh, God." He said as he sat up and pulled the knife out of her stomach.

"Chris there you are." Piper said

"Yea" he responded.

"Oh, my...what happened?" Phoebe asked as she knelt down next to Chris and looked at Catheren.

"He threw the knife at her, hit her with it and threw us into the wall." Chris said to sum it up.

"Is she going to be okay?" Phoebe asked. She hadn't seen Cat heal her neck, and didn't remember her from before.

"She should be." Chris said as he lifted a limp Catheren and orbed away.

"Okay that was weird." Phoebe said.

P3

Phoebe sees Chris go into the back room. "I'll be right back." She said to her sister's as she got up and walked to the room that Chris just entered.

Chris turned and greeted her with: "Are you here to kick me out?" Chris said

"No, I need you to tell me the truth, no going around it, no leaving, the truth, okay?" Phoebe asked

Chris knew he needed Phoebe's trust. "Okay." He replied.

"Are you Piper and Leo's son?" Phoebe asked

With a short hesitation Chris finally answered. "Yes."

They both heard a small moan and Chris turns to see what was wrong with Cat. He sits down and put a damp cloth on her head to try to cool her down.

"Oh, is she alright?" Phoebe asked as she saw Cat for the first time since she entered the room.

"She should be fine. She shouldn't be this bad."

"What do you mean?"

"She can heal herself easily. I don't understand why it is taking so long."

"What do you mean?"

"This." Chris said as he pulled down the blanket and lifted Cat's shirt just enough to allow Phoebe to see the hole in her stomach. It was still bleeding badly.

"Oh, should we call Leo?"

"No, she should be fine. I just don't understand why it didn't heal yet."

"Maybe it was just to bad, the hole."

"No she had her head chopped off and was fine."

"I am fine now." Cat said as she opened her eyes

Chris looked at where the hole had been, but it was gone.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked her worried to death.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm just tired is all."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"This is all nice and all but I don't even know you." Phoebe said

"She knows about me." Chris said Cat waved her hand and Phoebe remembered everything about her, but nothing about Wyatt. "Only you remember me. We figured once the person knows about him that person would be able to know about me."

"I feel so special." Phoebe said

"You should." Cat said as she sat up.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Your sister's don't remember any of it, you cannot tell them."

"Why?"

"Well we don't want them to remember unless they know who he is. Safety reasons, when we want them to we can but it I don't want them to they wont know anymore."

"Mind wiping"

"Cleaning the confusing things out I like to say, it sounds nicer."

"What do you mean?"

"When I take someone's memorizes, I really don't take them. I am just making it seem like a dream, until I feel like letting them know it is the truth."

"So like hiding a secret you mean."

"Something like that."

"Okay. So you're Piper's daughter? You never explained that about yourself."

"No, I am not a Halliwell."

"Then what family are you from? To do that you must be from a powerful line."

"Well no. My mother is not very powerful, and my father is not that powerful, they are just both well known in the future for being together."

"So who are they? Do I know them?" Phoebe asked

"Not my mother, but you know my father now."

"Who is he?"

"That's not for me to tell you now. I don't want you to know. I actually have just seen him this week for the first time since I have been in the past."

"Are they together now?"

"No."

"But shouldn't you be conceived soon. You look to be Chris's age."

"I should be, but I was born about a month or two early."

"Oh, my, how did you survive?"

"Lucky, you could say or that I had a guardian angel looking out for me, until he died."

"What does that mean?"

During this conversation Chris had remained at Cat's side and was silent. But he felt it was time to speak up. He didn't want all of Cat's secrets to be revealed right now

"I think that we should do the question and answer session another time. I'm tired. We're all tired. We should all go to bed." Chris said.

"Yea, your right." Phoebe said. "I have more, but they can wait." With that said Phoebe exited the room, leaving Chris and Cat to themselves.

"Thanks." Cat said

"Your Welcome." Chris said as he turned to her.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"I'll be fine. I am tired like you said. Now are you coming to bed or what?" Cat asked

"Yea, I'm coming." Chris said as he got up turned off the light and got under the covers. How he missed this feeling.

Cat snuggled in next to him. Holding on to him as if her life depended on it. Chris realized that she was now shivering, and she was sweating.

"Cat?" he asked

"What?" Cat asked sleepily?

"Your shivering."

"I'm cold."

"But you are really warm, and it is warm here. You also are sweating. What's going on? It is a cold sweat." He sat up a little bit.

"I'm tired is all."

"No, that's not it. You are never sick. Fever, cold sweats are signs of illness."

"No, I just over worked myself today is all."

"You're lying to me again. Why must you lie to me about it?"

"I'm not lying. I'm cold because I am tired, worn out and am alike my mother. She was always cold when she was tired unless it was 90 degrees outside."

"Alright." Chris said as he hugged her close to him. She was practically on top of him, still shivering and cold. He didn't want to piss her off anymore so he didn't say anything else. He put his hands down around her waist. That's when he felt the hole was still there.

Catheren had fallen asleep so he took a look. It looked like it did before. Still bleeding too. Then he realized she had hidden the hole from him. She started to toss and turn on top of him. Then the shivering began again. She was in another cold sweat also. Probably having a bad dream, he hoped. She woke- up shaking. She sat up coming to a complete 90-degree angel.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked worried.

"Yea." Cat said still sitting up.

"No you're not."

"What do you mean?"

"You still have the hole in your stomach. Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hide it."

"I didn't want anybody to worry."

"But I don't want you to suffer silently. I am here for you."

"I know, but can we just go to bed. I am tired."

"Sure." With that Cat lay back down still shivering and cold. Chris held her tightly, trying to comfort her.

Chris woke-up sometime during the night. He wasn't sure what had awakened him.

"No." Cat said as she clutched Chris' shirt tighter. "No." She was again sweating; Chris's shirt was soaked. "No. Leave him alone." She cried out.

Chris didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake her, but he didn't know what he could do. He tightened his hold on her. "Cat I'm right here. You're ok...Shh...It's all right." He whispered in her ear. He started to rub her back to try to ease some of the tension. She stopped moving about as much, but she held her hand tighter against him. He was tired but he was afraid that if he went to bed she would have more trouble. He stayed up the whole night hoping that nothing would happen.

Half way through the night she started shivering again. He told her soothing words to keep her from having another nightmare. He held her close mostly you comfort himself, to know that she was safe.


	2. I dream of

Takes place during I DREAM OF PHOEBE

Chris woke-up again to find Catheren tossing and turning. For the past couple of weeks it has been like this. The hole in her stomach wasn't getting any better. Chris has to calm Cat down to make her stop. But after this time he deicide to go to his charges.

"Hey." Chris says as he spots Phoebe come into her office.

"Where have you been, you left weeks ago, leaving me with your secrets and don't even seem to care. I don't even know why I kept it. Didn't you hear me calling?"

"Yea, I but I tuned you out. I did some research went to oracles, and fortunetellers they all say the same thing, if mom and dad don't screw this month, I am screwed."

Rest of scene (just wanted to write that in it was fun)all the way up to when the demon attacks to get Jenny back.

The demon had thrown Chris into the wall and Phoebe was on the ground

"Jenny I wish..." Phoebe began. "

No." Cat cried as she appeared

"Free." Phoebe said, it was to late for her to change her wish now. The light encircled both Phoebe and Jenny. When the light disappeared there was only Jenny.

"Now whose the Genie." Jenny said as she blew up the demon. She started for the bottle.

"Chris." Piper said as she saw this.

Chris moved the bottle into his hand with Telekinesis. Jenny left.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked

"Down here." They hear a small voice say

"Where?" Piper asked

"Check the bottle." Cat said.

Piper and Chris looked into the bottle. "Oh, God." Piper said seeing that her sister was in the bottle. "Wait...where did you come from?" She asked Cat only now realizing that she was in the room.

"Orbing."

"Get me out of her." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe get out of there then." Piper said

"I cannot, command me to get out." Phoebe said

"Phoebe I command you to get out of the bottle." Piper said

"Not you, my master. Chris."

"Phoebe I command you to get out." Chris said

With that Phoebe appeared in her Genie outfit.

"Okay, what is happening?"

"Well there's a warning on the bottle, she was a demon cursed to serve other. If you wish her free you take her place. I tried to warn you, but I was too late. Sorry." Cat said

"Oh, it's okay, I'll survive. "

"Who are you?" Piper asked

"I am a friend, here to help." Cat said, "That's what I can tell you."

"Okay. What do we do now?" Piper asked

"We try to get Jenny to wish herself to be a genie again."

"How?"

"Well you could have a spirit spell to say it since she wont probably want to say it on her own." Cat said.

"Then we need a spirit."

"Yes, that would be good." Cat said. "I have to go." She finished as she orbed out leaving

Rest of show up to when Richard is a genie Cat watched as the Charmed Ones fell to the floor and Jenny left.

She came out of the shadows to go to Chris.

"Why aren't we moving on? Do you have any unfinished business, Paige?" Phoebe asked

"No, you?"

"Nope."

"It's because the wish was for all of the Charmed ones to die. Since Chris hasn't disappeared that means that Piper isn't died. So that means until Piper moves on your spirits wont move on either." Cat said as she approached

"That makes sense, but we have to find a way to be brought back to life." Phoebe said.

"Since you are ghosts you can haunt people. Anyone you choose, just focus on that person."

The two sisters left

"Wait for me." Chris said as he orbed after them.

Cat stayed at Richard's to watch over the bodies of the Charmed Ones.

Rest of Show when the two sisters get to live again

The Charmed Ones woke up to find themselves in their own house.

"How did we get here?" Phoebe asked sitting up.

"I brought you here this way I could keep my eye on the two of you and your sister at the same time easier. It would make it safer." Replied Cat as she walked into the room, where she had places Phoebe and Paige after she brought them to the Manor.

"Thank you." Phoebe said

"Yea, thanks." Paige said as she started sitting up.

"I have to go though there is something I need to take care of." Cat said as she orbed out

Rest of Show

After about an hour Cat shimmered in to the room at P3

"Where have you been?" Chris asked, "I was worried. The sisters said you just kind of left like a minute after they woke up."

"I needed to do something." Cat said

"What was it?"

"Your not my father. I don't need to tell you." Cat replied rashly.

"It's a good thing that I am not your father, since you never liked either of him and..." Chris said as she stood up and grabbed Cat around the waist, "...This wouldn't look so good." He said as he bent down and kissed her. Trying to make her less mad.

"Yea, I am glad you aren't either." Cat said as Chris stopped kissing her.

"I was just worried is all. You still have that hole in your stomach, and you just don't seem like yourself right now."

"Don't worry." Cat said as he let go of her and she turned around. "But I need to go take a shower now, since I have a few demons guts still on my cloths." She said as she left and headed to the bathroom in the back.

"I have a question though." Chris said.

"What?" Cat asked as she turned

"Why didn't Piper remember you, I thought you said they would remember you slightly."

"I made her forget, if she didn't know me well then she wouldn't ask about me. I didn't want her to remember me yet." As she turned again and left her eyes glowed to a blood red color. "If you only knew what was going to happen." She said in a whisper that Chris wouldn't be able to hear.

Author's note:

buffspike- thank you for reviewing you seem the only one interested in it, but as long as I have one I will continue to post. Thanks again.

The next chapter is going to be one that doesn't go along with the show. You will see why Cat's eyes glowed. What is wrong with her I do not know, could she be tricking everyone. Well thanks

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I wasn't able to get on the computer since my brother was on it most of the week. My oldest brother just got back from college and I have found it hard to find any time that I can get on. If I missed any capital letters sorry, sometimes my shift key sticks. well that is my note.

Please review they make me feel that people actually read it. When I get the reviews i get happy and will update sooner. So please review. Any comments about how the next chapters should go. It will be this one and my take with Cat on the final one where the writers killed off Chris, which makes me said. I might split it up so the chapters aren't so long though, I don't know yet. Well that's all i can think about to write now. bye


	3. Could it be

Disclaimer: I do not own them i only and trying to have some fun.

Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer wasn't working well, and they wouldn't come up so I had to make it again. Lucky I had saved them on a different computer and didn't have to rewrite it. Well with out making you wait any longer here is the next chapter

Could it be

It's been months since Phoebe has been a genie. Chris hasn't seen Cat since that day. The night after the girls were brought back to life, she had disappeared, as Chris had been sleeping. After which he hadn't been sleeping well. Piper knows about him, as did Leo. Though Chris still treated Leo as not a very good father.

Chris sat in his room at P3 thinking about everything that's happened in the last month and a half. His grandfather had seen him and he had told him too much. Chris was scared that something big was going to change, something that shouldn't. Also Chris had become a Spider Demon

Chris' thoughts were interrupted by his mother's call and she seemed scared to death. He orbed to the manor to find it under attack by a black figure. He couldn't see the face or any color to the skin or hair they were all covered by a black fabric. The figure was completely covered in black.

The sisters were thrown into a wall, but Chris caught them using his telekinesis. He couldn't let anything hurt his younger self or his family. He placed them on the ground, and then stood in front of them, to protect them.

"I wont let you hurt them." Chris said to the figure, "Wyatt danger."

With that said Baby Wyatt put up his force field, protecting Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Chris. But Chris didn't want to be protected, so he stepped out of it.

"Chris, it's suicide." Piper said, "Get back in here now."

"Go on, Chris, you should listen to your mother." The cloaked person said in a haunted voice.

"What...How?" Chris began to say, but was cut off when he couldn't breathe.

"I know more then you think I do." The Shadow as it approached him, and at the same time making the magic grib that it held on Chris stronger. (what Wyatt did to him in Chris-crossed.) The figure was now in front of Chris now. "You should always listen to your mother. She's a smart women." The figure told him.

The person released it's grip on Chris and threw him across the room, but just before he was thrown Chris looked into the eyes of the mystery person. They were blood red, but then for an instant they turned a beautiful blue color, just before the person threw his across the room.

"I really don't have time for this." The shadow said, "I actually came here to warn you, that there is a demon coming. Stronger then the Source was, and even more powerful then most powerful demon you have faced. You wont be able to blow it up or even hurt it with your active powers."

"If you are here only as a warning, then why are you throwing us into walls?" Piper asked

"Because you were going to try to kill me if I hadn't. You would have tried to kill me, but I took you when you were off guard. If I had given you another second, I wouldn't be so nice to you." The shadowy figure said.

"How do we know your telling the truth. It could all be a lie." Paige said

"I could have killed you already. Take this warning or don't what ever you do it up to you." The figure said as it started to shimmer out. But before it could completely shimmer out, something else started to shimmer in. The shadow saw this and reformed itself. The other being was now completely there.

"What are you doing here?" Questioned the new shadow like being.

"I was seeing if they were as tough as the leader said." Said the first shadow.

"No, you aren't your up to something, you always are up to something." Said the new shadow.

"Why would you say that?" The first asked with laugh to it's voice.

"I know you." Said the new one as he threw a fireball at the first figure, which blocked it with its hand causing the black cloth on its hand and wrist to tear away. To reveal a girls hand, it had nail polish on the nails, a dark blue, they could just make out an outline of a star tattooed on her wrist. The fighting went on for a couple more minutes until another figure shimmered in, this one wasn't completely in black, his head was shown. "What is going on here?" The third figure asked. He had blue marks on his face. Two large triangles on his cheeks. (they go from the side of the cheek near the ear to about the lip area, on both sides.)

"She is betraying us." The second shadowy figure said.

"How so?" The third asked

"She came her and was warning them."

"Why would I want to. I want them to suffer for what they did to my family." The first shadow said.

"We should take this someplace else." The third said.

"I am sorry." The first one said as it shimmered out followed by the other two.

"Well that was interesting." Piper said.

"I think I know how that was." Chris said

"Really who." Paige asked

"You wouldn't remember her. But Phoebe would." Chris said getting up.

"I would?" Phoebe said with a questioning tone.

"I think it was Catheren." Chris said

End of Chapter

Thank all of you guys that reviewed. If you want more let me know and I will have it for you.


	4. What is going on?

I don't own Please don't sue

The end of someone (who you will have to read)

The three figures appeared in a great dark hallway.

"What were you thinking, Cat." The third one asked

Cat took of the black cloth that covered her face and hair. She also had blue marks tattooed on her face like the third guy did.

"I wanted to know if they were really as tough as the master said." Cat said.

"But why?" The third asked

"You know me, James, I have always been a curious person." Cat said

"Yes but that doesn't give you a right to go to them and talk to them." The second one said

"You stay out of this Dave, I am not talking to you right now. You had no right to be there either." James said.

"I am sorry, I was following her, but I lost her, by the time I found her again she was already leaving the Halliwell Manor." Dave said

"So now he has people following me, I didn't sign up to be followed and watched after like a little kid." Cat said.

"I know but he didn't ask Dave to look in on you, if I remember right you were told not to go anywhere near her." James said to Dave

"That is true, but I figured that someone had to follow her." Dave said

"You had no right." James said

"I am sorry." Dave said

"He wants to see you now Dave go." James said.

Dave nodded and then headed toward two large doors that were behind them. He pushed them both open and walked inside.

"The master would like us to follow." James said to Cat

Cat and James walked into the large room. Right after they entered the two large doors slammed shut. Cat and James when up the stairs that were immediately to there left and went up to the next floor. They got to the top and stood looking down. By the time they had gotten to their perch Dave was just in front of a thrown

"I told you to stay away from her, did I not?" Came a thundering voice the room shock with his anger. You couldn't see his face, he was engulfed in a shadow

"You did my lord." Dave said

"Then why did you follow her?"

"She shouldn't be trusted yet, she is the newest member of the organization. You have to know that you are in danger when she is away. You didn't even make her go through any of the tests."

"Are you second guessing my choice?"

"NO. I was just saying that she cannot be trusted yet. I was trying to make sure you made the right choice."

"You were second guessing me."

"No my lord I was not."

"I know when any of my follower are lying to me."

"I know you can, I wanted to make sure you made the right choice."

"I have no place in my ranks for a person like you. We are too close to fall apart now, we need her now, and you know that."

"I do, I am sorry my lord."

"To late the damage is done." A large hand came out of the shadow and Dave screamed out in pain, just before he was incinerated.

"Well that was fun." James said. "Get back to work." he said to Cat

Cat just looked at the dark smudges that now was where Dave had been. Both James and Cat dissolved into shadows and disappeared into the night.

End of Chapter

Thanks again to those who have reviewed. Please more reviews they are every nice to get. 


	5. Is it a lie?

No sueing please, this is just for fun

Is it a lie  
  
"What do you mean that was Catheren" Phoebe asked

"Cat has been missing since you were a genie." Chris said

"Ok, but why would she be working with those demons." Phoebe asked

"The Darklings, are the followers of an evil being that is on a quest to become the most powerful magic. Enlists magical being on the dark side to help achieve this. The most trusted followers are given the power to become like a shadow. They always appear in black when they are going to attack someone. So their victims will not see their faces" Paige said,

Paige had orbed the book down so she could try to figure out who they were.

"Cat is a quarter demon, her mother was one. Her mother was one of the Darkling followers. She had dead when Cat was one. But strangely Cat remembers all of it. A day or two after Cat got out of the hospital from being born; four tattoos were placed on her face four blue triangles. They tattooed her face so they would know she belongs to the group." Chris said

"But then why didn't we see them before, when she was here with us before today?" Phoebe asked

"Growing up Cat was made fun of because of them. People would mock her, so she would create an illusion about herself, she would make it look like they weren't there anymore. But also what makes me think that that was Cat is because of the star tattoos on her wrist. Cat has one on each wrist."

"So I have seen a singer with that on there wrists." Paige said

"I know but most singers aren't demons. Then there was the eye thing."

"Eye thing?" Piper asked

"Before I was thrown into the wall I looked into the shadows eyes, they were blood red eyes, not just the colored part, but the whole thing, that is also a darklings trait. When a darkling tries to fit into a place, they change the color of their eyes. When I looked into the shadows eyes they changed, when a darkling is going to attack their eyes are always a blood red. But when the shadow attacked me the eyes turned to a bluish color"

"Bluish color?"

"Yea, Cat's eyes are very unique. They are blue, but not the normal kind of blue. It is like a shading color. The top is almost white and the bottom is a dark blue almost black. No one has her eyes.

"So if that was her, then why would she work with them?" Piper asked

"They must know something that is going on."

"Maybe she's turned." Paige said

"No, she would never do that, she never lets the dark side show. If she doesn't let it show then it cannot get out."

"But what if she had to let it show?"

"No she would have pretended."

"You know you should always make share there is no one in the room when you are talking." Came a haunted voice.

The Charmed Ones and Chris looked toward the noise to see a shadow starting to take form.

"Who are you?" Paige asked

"Who do you think? Sorry about before, but I had to get him off of my tail." The voice was more human and then a figure took shape. It was still in all black, and was sitting on the mantel of the fireplace in the living room. It removed it's mask and let them see her face. She had the 4 blue triangles showing.

"Cat." Chris said in almost a whisper.

"Don't worry no one is going to come. They cannot follow my when I am in a shadow."

"Then why did you shimmer before." Piper asked

"Like I said I had to get that guy off my tail."

"Oh, What do you want?" Piper asked

"To warn you." Cat said

"What if we don't believe you?" Paige asked

"Haven't we been over this before, I don't care if you do or not, but you have to know that he is going to attack soon."

"Who?" Piper asked

"A demon like no other." Cat said

"What is his name?"

"He has many, which would you like to know?"

"The one you call him."

"Master, Lord."

"Okay what do we call him."

"Devil, Lucifer, Cane, whatever you would like. But he is not in your book, though he has been around since before that book, he would never go against your family, he is only now interested because of your powers, though he wishes that Prue was still here."

"Why?"

"He wanted to take on all four of you at once."

"What do you mean?"

"'Four charmed ones are better three', to quote him."

"Your not acting like yourself." Chris said.

"Who said you really knew me, what if what you knew was an act." Cat said

"I have known you all of my life, that was not an act."

"How do you know? I could have been trying to make you turn. My father was always a little neurotic. What if I got his trait? Maybe once I came back my goal was to get you to go back with me or to kill you. Maybe Wyatt hired me to turn you, because he knew I could."

"No you would never do that, you were always fighting the evil, inside you and around you."

"Maybe I lost one of those fights or maybe I lost both."

"No you are lying."

"How can you know? You're not an empathy."

"I don't have to be one to know you would never want to be evil, not after your mother dieing to save you from it. Your father died because he turned to it. Your stepfather, stepmother, and stepsisters dead to protect you from it."

"You mean that Gideon will die for me, or was it because of me. He should never had met my mother, he was only trying to destroy Wyatt, but then again, he also taught me, not that I ever met him, but he taught me never to forget my roots. Demon, Darklighter, whitelighter, Witch. How could I forget? I can shimmer and couldn't control it, my face changes from what you see, and what you remember. I have a crossbow, but if used wrong it could kill me, or really just put me in a comma. I can heal, and feel others pain, and I can cast spells with no problems what so ever. Oh, and then I have the problem to do with Vampires, stupid vampires."

"Vampires?" Piper said.

"Yes, I am kind of like Blade for the movie. One bit my mother just before I was born. Don't worry you will see the mess one day soon."

"Wait Gideon is your..." Paige began

"Father, yea. Oh, and Phoebe can you please stop trying to read me. It wont work, every time you do that you open yourself up for an attack."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked

"You leave your mind open to be attacked, if I had really wonted to right now I could have already taken your mind out of this place."

"If you really had wanted to you could have killed us already." Chris said

"What do you mean?" Piper asked

"She is one of the most powerful being in the future, more powerful then Wyatt."

"Which you are too." Cat said looking at Chris

"What do you mean?" Chris asked

"Wyatt is the son of a Charmed one and a whitelighter, you are the son of a charmed one and an elder, which is more powerful, a whitelighter or an elder, you do the math."

"I don't understand."

"You are the wielder of Excalibur not Wyatt. I have been trying to tell you that for years."

"Then why could Wyatt use it?"

"At the time he was the most powerful, but once you were conceived you were the wielder. That is one of the reasons that Wyatt would turn evil, just like Piper did when she wielded it. She is only the lady of the lake, kind of like what Wyatt is, but he is the man of the lake, they have existed before."

"No you're lying."

"No I really am not. You have so much more magic in your body that you have to release. You might be the only one on your side in this house that is powerful enough to stop my master from coming." Cat said as she shimmered out.  
  
Cat shimmered into her dark room, in her quarters of the masters mighty kingdom.

"Did you plant the idea's in his head?" A voice said

"Yes." Cat said as she turned to James.

"Good, the master will be pleased."

"I am glad, but have I also pleased you?"

"Of course you have. You also please me." James said as he grabbed Cat around the waist and leaned down to kiss her.

He was a head taller then Cat. Cat laughed slightly as he picked her up and she put her legs around his waist. The kiss did not stop until they were both lying on the bed.

"Now what?" Cat said.

"I have the late shift tonight, so I think that we should have some fun until then." James said as he started to take off his black shirt.

"Are you sure you wont get in trouble for this?" Cat asked with concern.

"He told me that I could have you if I wanted to." James said as he started to unbutton the black shirt Cat wore.

"You promise no trouble." Cat said.

"I am sure." James said as he began to kiss Cat on the lips again. He lifted his head up, and looked her in the eyes.

"I am sorry, but we will have to continue this some other time, he is calling me."

"I understand" Cat said

James put his legs over the side of the bed and started to put back on his shirt. Cat's had completely come off now and she came up behind him with her black bra still covering her breasts. She placed her arms around his chest, tracing a finger around it.

"Come back to me after you are done." Cat said whispered in his ear

"I promise." James said as he finished buttoning up his shirt, then turned, grabbed Cat brought her to his front leaned in and kissed her. "I promise."

Three hours later

James came back to Cat's room only to find her asleep on her bed, holding a picture. He approached the bed and gently picked the picture up and placed on the table by her bed. It was a picture of him.

"Another night my love." He said as he shimmered out.

Cat opened her eyes, and was relieved to see him gone. She looked at the picture and it changed to Chris. 'I am sorry to deceive you Chris, I do care, and I will never turn unless it is life or death. I made that promise to you when we were 7 and I will keep that promise for eternity.' Cat said to herself as she changed the picture back to look like Jamie and fell asleep thinking of Chris.

End of Chapter

That was a longer chapter hoped you guys liked it. If it was confusing tell me and i will try to clear it up next time i post. Again please review i love to heard what all of you think of the story. 


	6. Truth

I own nothing but my thoughts, I do not own any of the Charmed characters or anything about Charmed though I wish that Chris didn't die in the season finaly : ( I almost cried but I knew it was going to happen so I braced myself, I miss him already.

Sorry I haven' t updated for a while, my comupter was having problems and I couldn't get on., also I didn''t have time to get to a different computer that had internet. I could have used my brothers laptop but his f key doesn't work and you kind of need to to get here. I didn't want to copy and paste it since I don't like his computer any ways, well enough of my rambling, here is the next chapter.

Is it the truth

"Do you think she was serious?" Piper asked Chris

"I don't know, I wasn't allowed to practice as much magic as him, I don't even know about some of my powers." Chris said

"Could it be true, could you be the wielder of Excalibur?" Piper asked

"I don't know. But I think that it is late, and I am starting to fall asleep, it's three hours since she came. It is also midnight, I am going to go to bed." Chris said just before he orbed out.

Chris arrived at the club and walked up to the bouncer.

"Whoa, there kid where do you think you are going?" The bouncer asked as he put his hand up to stop Chris from entering

"What do you mean?" Chris asked "You have to wait for someone to come out, we are packed tonight."

"I live here." Chris said.

"I don't care if you 'live' here or not, this is not your club."

"And you were just hired right?" Chris asked annoyed.

"No, I have been here all week. And I haven't seen you here before."

"I am Piper, the owners, cousin, she is having me stay here for awhile." Chris said with anger in his voice.

"Chris is that you."

"Yea."

"Sorry I didn't recognize you, you look different."

"Maybe Because I haven't been sleeping for the past few days and you are putting me in a shadow."

"Oh, I am so sorry, go ahead in."

"Thank you." Chris said as he walked past the heavy bodyguard and down the steps, he made his way over to his room. He opened the door and then shut it. He turned on the light only to find two people in his bed.

"Dude, cannot you see that this room is taken." Said a Blonde haired man.

"Cannot you read, the room says private, employees only?" Chris said with anger in his voice.

"Nope, I guess I missed that one." The guy said

"You're so funny." Said a girl's voice.

"Both out now." Chris yelled.

"Dude, cannot you come back later. I am a little busy now, cannot you see that"

"I don't care get out."

The guy's eyes went wide as the looked past Chris as did the girls. They both got up screaming running out of the room with out any clothes on. Chris grabbed their clothes and threw them out the door shouting,

"You forgot these." He dropped them and shut the door.

"Great now I have to change the sheets." Chris said

He flicked his wrist and the sheets came off, and then he flicked them again and the clean sheets on one of the shelfs went on to the bed.

"Nice trick." A male voice said Chris turned.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you believe Catheren or not."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I never learned my manners when I was little, my name if James, I am Cat's boyfriend."

"Really."

"Chris right?"

"Yea."

"Good, so do you believe her?"

"I don't know yet."

"Oh, really, I thought it was a no brainier."

"Well that is where you're wrong."

"Well when you, finally believe her, it will be to late."

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that some of the demons that are dead that my master would have taken he has decided to take the Charmed ones. But Cat already told you that one."

"Why would you want your master to be taken down?"

"Well lets just say that he wasn't a very good man, he takes everything from you, and can kill a man with just one look."

"Your serious."

"Yup."

"But why?"

"You want a man that can take your powers or life away with one look."

"No, but you are working for him."

"Cat and I are working on a way to take over and distroy him. What exactly did she tell you about him, and what has happened since she has joined him."

"Nothing." Chris said as he turned his back to him and went for the bed.

"How do you know I won't shot you in the back?"

"You could have before when you scared the two people out of here, but you didn't. Now go away, I am going to sleep." Chris said he got under the covers and flicked his wrist the lights went out and the room was quite.

James left not to return that night. Chris fell asleep thinking about Cat and wishing he could talk to her.  
  
Chris' dream

He looked around to see that he was now in a field "What's happening?" Chris asked it seemed to echo.

"We are both dreaming." Chris heard a female voice say

"Cat." Chris said as he turned around to look at her.

"Hey."

"I don't understand what we are doing here."

"I was thinking about you, you about me, and here we are."

"But why?"

"I need you to know something."

"What?"

"What I told you is true about you being more powerful then Wyatt. But I haven't turned, it was an act, James was there for part of it and I had to fool him. Make him think that I was still loyal to him, and the master."

"What do you mean?"

"The master plans to attack on the new moon, where there will be more shadows."

"That is tomorrow."

"Yes, but he also wants you not to know your potential until it is to late."

"What?"

"By telling you, you became confused, you didn't understand what I said, I clouded your mind with thoughts. That is what he wants, you to be confused. He thinks that you are the only powerful person that doesn't agree with him. He can easily take the Charmed Ones right now. He has to many followers that listen to him."

"You and James are some of them."

"I only did it to know what his plans were."

"No you are with them now. Or with James on some plan to overthrow your master."

"What are you talking about?"

"James came to me before I fell asleep. He told me you were his girlfriend."

"You know that isn't true. I only want to be with you. And James was just trying to make sure I haven't turned good again."

"Again?"

"He thinks that I am this all powerful source of evil, that was once corrupted to be good, by you. He thinks that I finally found my way back, after I met him three months ago. That I am now on the side of evil, but he's scared that since I was once corrupted by you that you would be able to corrupt me again."

"I am not sure if I can believe you."

"You can read my mind, it's all here, and open to you only, you are the only one that has ever been able to read me, to make me see things that, I should see, you were the only one who was there for me when my stepfamily was killed and I was left to myself. Because of you I am now the person I am. I had to make him think that I was with him, I had to leave you for months to try to make them think I had abandoned you. Part of the masters plan was to have him trick you into trusting me again, I never wanted to lose that trust, but if you cannot trust me just remember that you are always connected to me and me to you, you can see everything in my mind, I cannot block anything from, you are a part of me that I can never get rid of, and would never want to lose." Cat said as she came up to him and kissed him.

When the kiss broke off, Chris looked down at her,

"I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can."

"Then trust yourself, you are an empathy, you have all the Charmed Ones powers the good ones and the bad ones, you have to believe me. I lied before about you not being one. You are going to have to rely on them tonight."

"Tonight?"

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning. I will be there tonight I need you to know that I am on your side, no matter what, someone else says."

With that said Cat kissed Chris once more before disappearing. Chris opened his eyes and found himself at P3.

He orbed to the Manor, and saw Piper in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom." Chris said.

"Hey." Piper said to Chris

"Tell me again why you aren't going to be at the magic school." Chris said

"I am safe here."

"No you wont be."

"What?"

"The Master, creature, is coming tonight."

"How do you know?"

"Cat told me."

"Maybe she was trying to trick you into thinking that."

"No, I know it was the truth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, positive."

"Morning people." Paige said.

"Morning, Paige." Chris and Piper said at the same time both in a kind of tired voice.

"Gee, it really is like mother like son." Paige said

Both looked at her, with shut up now or something bad will happen to you look.

"I was just saying the truth." Paige said as she raise her hands in defense

"Morning everybody." Phoebe said."

"Morning."

"So any news about the attack?"

"Yea, tonight." Piper said

"Are you sure?"

"Well if you count Cat as a reliable source then yea." Piper said "By the way Chris, What is Cat?" 

"What do you mean?"

"What is she, demon, witch...?"

"Demon, witch, whitelighter, darklighter."

"How?"

End of Chapter

The sooner you review the sooner you will find out. By the way what Cat is probably isn't possible but it is fun to imagine.

Review Please


	7. The past for two, the future for most

I do not own any of the Charmed characters, this is just for fun.

The Past for two and the Future for most

"Her birth father was a whitelighter, or elder to be exact."

"Gideon."

"Yea. Her Mother was a demon that worked under the master and other powerful demons. She wasn't very powerful."

"How did Gideon and her mother meet."

"Not getting into that yet. Gideon dies, and her real mother dies. So a Darklighter, and a Witch adopt her. The Darklighter gave Cat part of his magic, incase she got hit with one of his or his friends arrows. He didn't want her to die. The Witch gave Cat part of her magic so that Cat wouldn't have too much evil in her, and it was also for Cat to be able to cast spells and make potions to protect herself. The Witch and Darklighter had a daughter, their daughter and Cat became best friends. One night when Cat was seven, a demon attacked. It was Christmas Eve, her step parents were wrapping the presents. Cat and Sam, the daughter, were upstairs sleeping. Cat woke up to the sound of the front door blowing off the hinges. She jumped out of bed and went to the banister out of view of the first floor. A demon in black had come in and tried to make her parents tell him where Cat was, they refused. After about five minutes of the demon started trying to convince Cat's stepparents to tell him he or he would blow them up. Cat ran to her and Sam's room. She woke Sam up and told her what happened. Sam was about nine at the time. She told Cat to hide in the closet, Cat did. Two people in black came into thier room. Cat could see it all from where she was hiding. She watched her sister die." Chris said

"That is horrible." Piper said

"Try to get a seven year old not to blame herself for it. She had nightmares for years after that. She couldn't sleep for two weeks after that, every time she closed her eyes she would see the look on her parents, and Sam's face's just before they died."

"Then what?" Piper asked

"She came to live with you guys, since you and her stepparents were close."

Back in Cat's room, she didn't wake up after Chris and her talked.

Cat was still asleep, Chris had woken up and was telling the Charmed Ones about her past. She could hear him and her memories came back to her.  
  
Flashback

A seven year old lay in dark room. Christmas lights could be seen outside the three windows that surrounded the walls of the room. The seven year olds bed was on the wall facing the door. There was another bed against the other wall. That bed belonged to Sam the seven year olds stepsister and best friend. Sam was nine, almost ten. Sam had always been a sound sleeper, but the seven year old was a very light sleeper.

The seven year old was dreaming about what the next day would be like, it was going to be Christmas, and she had been a very good girl. She dreamed about the looks of the faces of the family that had adopted her, everybody had smiles on their faces. She had been dreaming about what they would look like when she gave them her presents to them. But then the seven year old heard a loud clash.

She opened her eyes. It was still dark outside so it most have been Santa Claus the little girl thought. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 o'clock at night.

"That must be Santa, nobody ever comes by this late." The girl said to herself as she sat up and put her slippers on.

She grabbed her housecoat and opened the door slowly. She didn't want Santa to know she was awake. She was afraid he would run away from her. She grabbed her camera, which she had received from her parents for her birthday just this same year. It was a digital one. She turned the flash off and went to the top of the banister. She had found out that at a certain spot in the hall way you could look down and not be seen from anybody down staires. She laid on her stomach on the ground and went right up to the banisher, she looked throughthe banister holes putting the camera through one hole in the design and saw a man dressed in Black, followed by six others dressed in black to.

The first man she saw was huge.

"That isn't Santa, I thought he wore red and white, maybe he is trying something different."

"Where is she?" The large black figure said.

"I don't know who you are talking about." The seven year olds step father said.

"Yes, you do, where is Catheren?" The large black man asked. "I know she is here Bryan."

"I still don't know what you are talking about." Bryan said

"Shall we ask you wife, she will be more willing to talk to us." The large figure said as he lifted his hand and Bryan's wife was lifted into the air. "Tell me now before I tear apart you wife."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"The girl you both adopted, you have her here, and I want her."

"You will never find her."

"Oh, but I will. You cannot stop me. If you tell me now you will be able to live, if you stay quite I will kill you both, and your daughter Sam."

"I don't know where she is, she ran away from us, last week."

"Then why are you wrapping her some presents, she has to be here."

"Because we were hoping that she would come back to us tomorrow. When she sees how much she was cared about when she was here."

"I don't believe you, you are lying to me." The large figure said as it flung Bryan's wife in to the Christmas tree.

'Why is dad lying, I am right here, I didn't run away, I am here.' Cat said she tried to stand up but for some reason she was unable to. She looked down again and saw that her father was now at her mother's side. He looked at Cat for a moment then looked back at the figure.

"You will not be able to hurt anyone in my family ever again. I will never let you find Cat, never." Bryan said.

"Fine then, you can die to protect her." The large figure said. A fireball formed him his hand and he threw it at Bryan and his wife. Both screamed and collapsed to the ground.

The seven year old now started to back up and could stand, she ran to her room, just after the large creature told his men to find her.

The seven year old entered her room and went toward her sister's bed.

"Sam...Sam... Sam wake up...Sam." The seven year old said

"What do you want Cat?" Sam said sleepily.

"There are guys down staires."

"It's just Santa Claus and his elves. Go back to bed." Sam said

"No, they hurt mommy, and daddy, they threw a fireball at them, they were hurt, and now they are coming up to get you and me. I think they are here for me."

Sam now was wide-awake. Her parents had told her the day someone might come for Catheren, but she was not to let them have her. Sam grabbed her sisters arm and put her in the closet. "Don't come out until they are gone." Sam said.

"But..."

"No listen to me, you have to stay away from them." Sam said as she closed the door. Cat had learned a while ago how to make things invisible so she could see through them, but no one else would be able to see through it. She turned the closet doors invisible and she watched as Sam put a spell on the door of the sliding glass closet. Sam then went and lay down on her bed. Just as three of the black men came in. Sam looked at them.

"What do you three want?" Sam asked them.

"We want your sister." One of the three said

"What sister?"

"The one that was sleeping in that bed."

"She hasn't been sleeping there for awhile, she ran away, and left the bed like that. I keep it like that so I feel like she just woke up and went to the bathroom or something when I wake up."

"Did someone check the bathroom?" A second one said.

"Yes, this is the last room." The first one said

"Like I said before she isn't here." Sam said.

"We can sense her here."

"Then your senses are messed up."

"How dare you speak to us like that!!!"

"How dare you wake me up on Christmas Eve."

One of the dark shadows moved his hand and Sam went flying across the room.

"Tell us where she is." The third one said.

"She's not here."

"Wrong answer." The first one said as he flung her again in to another wall, then into the closet. The glass shattered, the cardboard that was behind it was still in place. Cat could see her sister clearly she was bleeding on the back and she was coughing blood out of her mouth.

"Sam." Cat screamed not caring if anybody heard her but no one did.

Sam was again thrown to a wall were she was impaled with a piece of a chair that was broken. Sam looked directly at her sister and the look in her eyes was one of defeat. Then Cat heard a voice in her head.

"Don't let them find you, hide." Cat heard in her head.

"Check the closet." The first shadow said.

One of the shadows came to the sliding doors and opened it. Cat huddled in the corner of the closet hidden by the clothes that her sister and her had in there. The demon moved them and look right at her, then away.

"I don't see her anywhere." The demon said as he let the cloths fall on her and looked in another part of the closet.

A second demon came to the cloths and moved them, looks at her and saw nothing and said that the other one was right.

The three demons leave and go down stairs. Cat puts head through the floor boards, which she could do with the magic her birth mother had given her. She could go through solid objects.

"Master, she isn't here, we looked everywhere." One of the followers said.

The large creature turned his head to Cat's parents.

"We will find her, you have only stopped us this time. The large demon left, as did his creatures.

Cat brought her head back into the closet and went to the door of the closet. She opened it and went to her sister.

"Don't ...let... them... find... you." Sam said trying to catch her breath.

"Why would you do this for me?" Cat asked her sister as she started to cry.

"I couldn't... let them...find you.... you have.... to hide... from them... you are... the key. They will... try to... turn you... to favor them."

"What key?"

"The key...of...." Sam never got to finish the sentence. She died in Cat's arms.

Cat started to cry but she knew she couldn't morn for too long, those men would be back someday. She kissed her sister's head and went to her baby sister's room. Cat had a three-month-old sister named Julia. She walked in and found the room a mess. She looked in the crib and found her sister not moving.

"Julia...Julia, can you hear me?" Cat asked Julia did not move. Cat touched her arm lightly and found it cold, she tried to feel for a pulse but there was none. She then picked up her sister and brought her to Sam. She placed Julia on top of Sam's stomach and kissed them both then went down stairs to check her parents. She ran over to parents and saw they were both alive.

"Mom, Dad." Cat said as she went up to them and kissed them.

"Cat you need to hide from them." Cat's mother said.

"Why?" Cat asked

"They want you to be under their rule when you turn." Cat's dad said

"What are you talking about, turn."

"You will one day know this but you have to know that we love you and we don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"What is going to happen? What am I the key of?"

Cat's mom laughed slightly but it turned into a cough.

"So, Sam told you were the key right."

"Yea."

"Well you have to be careful, don't trust everybody you met, they well try to make you favor them, I need you to be brave."

"Don't go." Cat said as tears began to cry.

"Be brave for both of us, and be save, Chris' family are people you can trust. Trust them with all of your heart."

"No... Don't go... I need you." Cat said

Both of Cat's parents dead at the same time, but Cat knew she would have to leave soon, she went up the stairs and picked up her younger sister. She brought Julia down the stairs and lay her next to her stepparents, then she did he same with Sam. She then grabbed some clothes and left the house, as she left she thought about her family. The family that was nice enough to take her in all dead in less then an hour because of her. She couldn't put anyone else in danger not tonight, not during the holidays. Cat wondered for the rest of the night. She found a park bench and sat on it. It was in front of an angel. She wasn't sure if she believed in a God right now, not after all that had happened to her family that night.

It was almost dawn now and she knew the police would be checking the parks for people. She left. She walked down the street looking for a place to hide, when she came to an abandoned factory building it hadn't been used for years. She stayed there for Christmas day

The Halliwell's had invited Catheren's family for Christmas Day dinner. When they didn't show up the Halliwell's got nervous. They knew that Bryan was a Darklighter and that Sara was a Witch and they were afraid something happened. They had called a received no answer. So Piper and Paige went over. They didn't orb in but they drove over. They knocked on the door, that the demons had put back up, no one answered, so Paige turned the doorknob and found that it wasn't locked so they must have been home, since they would never leave their house unlocked unless they were home.

At first they didn't see the family that was lying dead on the floor of the living room, they saw the mess that the demons had caused when they were looking for Catheren. "Oh, my, God, Piper look." Paige said as she walked over to the four dead people lying on the living room floor.

"Oh, God." Piper said as she walked over to them.

She looked at all of their faces even little Julia's.

"LEO." Piper called out loud.

Leo orbed in behind them.

"Yes." He said calmly in his pacifist voice. But after seeing the four dead he went up to them and tried to heal them. "I am sorry Piper but I cannot heal any of them."

"You have to." Piper said.

"You guys, I have looked everywhere, and I haven't been able to find Cat." Paige said as she carefully climbed over the debris that was over the stairs. She had gone looking for Cat after Piper called Leo.

"Leo see if you can sense her."

After a minute Leo opened his eyes. "No I cannot sense her anywhere."

"Then she was taken by whoever did this?" Piper asked nervous she would get a yes out of that question.

"No, she was always powerful, after she left the house she was probably trying to hide from whoever did this. She would have cloaked herself even if she didn't know she was doing it."

"How are we going to find her?" Paige asked.

"If she was trying to hide she wouldn't go anywhere they would think they could find her."

"Chris." Piper said.

"Yea mom." Chris said as he orbed in, he was only seven. "Where is Cat?" Chris asked after he saw he four dead people in the living room.

"That is what we need you for. You can sense her."

"But how?"

"When you were little you two had a connection. She would always come to you went you were little, try to go to her now."

"How?"

"Think about her." Chris did. Then suddenly he disappeared.

"I will meet you at home with her. I promise." Chris said just before he completely disappeared.

Chris was transported to the building Cat was hiding in. He spotted her in the corner and went toward her.

"No stay away, anybody close to me gets hurt, go away." Cat cried as Chris approached.

"I will not."

"Just go, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am here to bring you someplace warmer." Chris said as he started to get the shivers, which he didn't understand why, since it wasn't that cold out.

"It's not because of the weather that it is cold."

"Then what is it?"

"I caused it." Cat said.

Chris was now only inched from her and he could see clearly the tear streaks down her cheeks her puffy red eyes. 'She must have been crying all night.' Chris thought to himself. "Please come with me."

"No, they will hurt all of you, probably kill you if you don't give them to me. But I cannot put anyone else in danger. Everybody who takes care of me or cares for me dies, my birth mother, father, my stepfather, and stepmother, Sam, Julia. Julia was only a little older then two months. They killed her with no problem."

"Cat don't blame yourself."

"It's my fault. Those men came into the house and asked for me, my parents wouldn't tell them, so they died. Sam wouldn't tell them so she had to die. Julia couldn't tell them so they killed her. It's all my fault."

"Cat you have to know that it isn't."

"No it was, I am the key, I don't know of what."

"Come on, you will be safer at my house." Chris tried to grab Cat's hand but she pulled her hand away.

"No I will only get you killed, I don't want anybody else's lives to be in my hands."

"Cat." Chris came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders trying to comfort his best friend.

She allowed him to and cried into his shoulder. Chris then orbed them both to the Manor.  
  
"Where can he be?" Piper asked

"He is fine, I would have felt if something bad happened to him." Leo said.

Just then orbs appeared.

"Chris Thank God." Piper said.

She then noticed he wasn't alone; Cat was there too, still crying.

"Cat I am so sorry." Piper said.

"They dead because they were protecting me." Cat said

"From who."

Cat put her hand out and her digital camera appeared in her hand. She handed it to Piper and Piper took it.

"I heard his people call him Master, but my parents called him Carl, and Cane."

Piper saw a huge man dressed in black one of the his men had no mask on and he had four triangles on his face.

"I have those same marks." Cat said. "They wanted to take me away with them."

"We wont let them do that." Piper said. "Chris take her up to your room, while I get the guest room ready, she can sleep in there for now, until we fix up the other room." Piper said

"Ok mom." Chris said as he walked with Cat up the stairs.

"I will come and get you when the guest room is ready Cat." Piper said.

Cat hadn't slept for 24 hours so once she was on Chris' bed she fell fast asleep. Chris slept on the floor next to the bed, and Wyatt in his bed.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
End Chapter

Well that was a long one, I didn't find a place to stop before here. Well tell me know what you think.

The Charmed Ones and Leo knew that she was the Key before so that is why Leo was there. I thought this would help to clear up what kind of connection Cat and Chris have and what Chris was trying to tell the Charmed Ones earlier.

I have finished writing this story and will post the rest once you guys review. I also have written a different take on the season finally if you guys are interested. Tell me and I will post it after I post the last chapter of this one. Tell me if you are interested. I would like to know. Thanks for the reviews, and review more please.


	8. Is it the end

I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I have others stories written about Chris and Cat's childhoods if anybody is interested, let me know and I will post or not post. It is all up to you guys. I also have a different season finally written if anybody is interested. Let me know what you guys think and so I don't have to wonder. Tell me yes or no.

With out making you wait any longer, here is the last chapter of the story.

Is it the end  
  
Cat woke up and found that it was already eight. The attack would be taking place in less then an hour, just are the moon rises. Cat dressed and went to see James.

"How was your sleep?" James asked as he saw Cat coming toward him.

"Fine, why didn't someone wake me up?" Cat asked

"We thought it would be best to let you sleep until it was closer to time. I was just about to wake you up. "

"It's already eight at night and no one wanted to wake me?"

"I thought it would be best to let you rest, you were an important part of this plan." James said as he grabbed Cat around the waist and passionately kissed her on the lips.

"Well then I guess I appreciate it." Cat said after the kiss ended

"By the way I talked to Chris last night."

"Really."

"Yea."

"What now you don't trust me."

"I never said that. I just wanted to know about the guy that had turned you before."

"I told you everything I know about him."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie to you, my love?"

"Well I just wanted to hear you call me that." James said as he kissed again, the kiss did not seem to stop until someone interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt but the boss would like Cat and you to get to the Manor now before the attack begins." A man told them. He was dressed in black and had two red triangles on his face.

"Sure." James said as he disappeared bringing Cat with him.  
  
Manor

"I thought they were coming." Piper said

"Not everything can be planned. Maybe when the moon has risen." Chris said

"I hope your right, because if we made all of those potions for no reason, in one day I will be pissed." Phoebe said. "I could have actually done some of my work."  
  
On the Stairs James and Cat sat invisble

"You told them." James said to Cat, they had been sitting on the stairs.

The Charmed Ones and Chris couldn't hear him.

"Of, course, it wouldn't have been any fun if I hadn't. You know he likes to have a challenge. But trust me, those potions aren't strong enough to hurt him, or destroy any one of us." Cat told James

"Are you sure, because they are coming here now, can you feel it?" James asked

"Of, course."

A second later the front door was blown in and a large man came through it, followed by what looked like a hundred shadows.

"I take it he is the leader." Phoebe said

"Yea, that would be him." Chris said

None of the followers wear anything to cover their faces; they were all ready for a fight and wanted the Chamred Ones to see who they lost to. Some of them had different color triangles. The different colors were their rank in the organization. The lowest had two and they were yellow. The highest four and they were blue.

"I told you they would come tonight." Cat said as she appeared on the stairs.

James appeared directly behind her, his arms around her.

"Go get the baby." The leader said.

Both Cat and James went up the stairs. Cat went straight for the attic.

"What are you doing in here?" James asked

"He might be in here. He would have been safest. And look, there he is." Cat said as she walked over to the playpen. She picked him up and also spotted Excalibur. She flicked her wrist and it came to her. She handed it to Wyatt. James had his back turned and was heading down stairs.

"Hit the bad man with the sword, go right ahead." Cat said to Wyatt.

"What did you say?" James asked as he turned around and saw the sword go right into his chest.

"But why, you were on our side?" James said as he fell to the floor.

"No I was never on your side, you were the one that was tricked into thinking I was Dave was right, I never would go to you." Cat said as she stepped over James and pulled Excalibur out of him. She then carried both Wyatt and Excalibur down to the first floor.

She walked down the stairs holding Wyatt's hand. Excalibur was hidden from view.

"Do you have him?" The master asked.

"Of, course. He was very easy to trick into thinking that I am a good person." Cat said as she let go of Wyatt's hand. Then raised her own and Wyatt was incased in a crystal prison, to keep him safe.

"Good." The master said.

Cat walked toward the Charmed Ones and Chris. She then turned around quickly and four of the people she was working with blew up.

"What's going on?" The master asked.

"You really think I would work for you. I work for myself, for my own agenda. No one else's." Cat said as she showed that she now held Excalibur.

"How did you get that?" the master asked

"Easily." Cat said as she started to slice some of her ex partners into pieces.

"What is going on?" Piper asked

"I slice you throw, okay, unless someone else wants to get that close to them." Cat said looking at Chris.

"You slice, I throw, works for me." Chris said.

"This is your sword." Cat said

"You seem to be using it fine."

"Whatever you say." Cat said, she continued to slice and dice while Chris and the Charmed Ones worked on pouring the potion into the demons that Cat had cut, they started to burn quickly. Cat finished slicing the demons and stared at the Leader of all of them.

"You can feel it turning you, corrupting your mind. You know you want all the power it can give you. I know you, you desire the power, and it is like a painkiller for you. The power helps you coop with the pain you feel. You crave the evil it is pumping into to you. You love it." The leader said to Cat.

"I do not." Cat said

"But you do, every since you were a child you have craved to let the evil be released, to be like your mother, or your step father. But you were to afraid to release it."

"No, I do not crave that power, I suppress it to be able to live my life the way I have been for years."

"Yes you have but you also want to be able to live your life with your guard down, not up, you want to be free, to have no worries."

"My mother didn't die for me to have no worries; she died to protect me because she didn't want me to have the life that you wanted me to have. My stepfamily died to protect me from you and to keep me safe, I was told by all of them never to let you find me, and you know what, I never had. I want you to leave now, and never return to this house, not now, not ever. You step a foot in this house I kill you that day." Cat said as she dropped Excalibur and a different sword appeared in her hand. Flames encircled the blade; there was some writing on it.(I will tell you guys later)

"I shall never enter this house again, but take my word I will take you one day when you don't know your true potential yet. Beware Future Girl." The large figure left.

"Why did you let him go, we could have killed him?" Piper said

"I came to the past not to safe my family but to save yours." Cat said.

The flaming sword disappeared and Cat bent down to pick up Excalibur.

"How did you get Excalibur out of the stone?" Piper asked. "Only I can."

"The sword will help those who are good that need to protect the next Arthur. It knew that was what I was going to do with it." Cat said as she started for the stairs.

"Wait where are you going?' Phoebe asked

"To put it back. I am not the next Arthur; it will slowly corrupt me the way it did Piper." Cat said she waved her hand over Wyatt and the Crystal cage disappeared. He reached for the sword and even tried to get it into his little fingers.

"Sorry kid, but this doesn't belong to you any more." Cat said as she walked up the stairs.

Cat was about to leave the attic after putting the sword back when she felt something around her neck.

"No sudden movements." James whispered into Cat's ear as he pushed a blade against her next.

"Well hello." Cat said. James forced her down the stairs, then down the stairs to the living room.

"This fight isn't over yet." James said to the Charmed Ones, Chris, Wyatt, but more to Cat.

"Give it up James." Cat said.

"You tricked me, you tricked everyone." James said as he threw her to the ground the sword still in his hand, pointing at her neck.

"No one move or I will kill her."

"You wouldn't. You love me to much." Cat said. "You said so last night."

"You were asleep when I got back to your room."

"No I wasn't I was faking. You wouldn't have left me alone if I hadn't pretended."

"So you even lie to me when you are sleeping. I know you loved me, you still do. I can feel your emotions."

"Those emotions that you feel are from me true, but not toward you toward another man."

"Who?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I will kill you slowly, and everyone else in this room."

"You wont be able to touch them. They are twice as powerful as you are now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know you are a weakling you always have been."

"No I am not." James said as he brought the sword down into Cat's chest. Cat looked up at him with pain all over her face.

"NO!!!!!" Chris yelled.

"You cannot kill me James." Cat managed to say.

"I just did." James said

"No you didn't you just hurt me, if I were dead I would have died already." Catheren said

James took his sword out and was about to stab her again when Cat put her hand up. The blade stopped just as the blade hit the flesh of her hand. Cat pushed up and the sword went up.

"How is that possible?" James asked scared now.

"You have killed me already, when I had to watch my older sister die to protect me. You killed apart of me that day, that I could never get back. My innocence. I watched three people die that cared for me. Then I found a two month year old dead because she couldn't talk to anyone and tell you were I had gone. When you watch something like that you will change. Since that day I never wanted to see anymore people. But one person told me it was okay to scared, that I would be fine, that nothing bad was going to happen to me again. But you know what that worked for me until the next group of people that cared for me died. When you watch a family die you can never be the same." Cat said as the flaming sword appeared in her hand again.

She stood up and held the sword to James' chest. I want you to leave this house, Never come back, even if I am dead."

James disappeared and Leo orbed in.

"What is happening? Who are you?" Leo asked

"I am here to stop your family from dieing." Cat said

"What is that thing for?" Leo asked. "No one is supposed to have access to it. Only the key."

"The Key?" Paige asked.

"The key of all magic, there are swords for all of nature. The Key is the only one who can access them."

"Swords of all of nature?" Phoebe asked

"Such as the elements, there is fire, water, wind, Earth, and more. It all depends on the Key's mood, or what it is going to be used for."

"And what is this key, Demon, Witch, Whitelighter, Darklighter? What?"

"Actually all of them, and more. Others will call the Key the Source."

"The source of all Evil?' Paige asked

"No the source of all magic." Chris said. "The key is a being of all magic, both sides. It is hard to corrupt to evil if grown up good, but it is even harder to make it good if it grew up evil. The key was born between a source of good and evil, but these sources die before the key gets to know them well. The key will have a bond to a source of all good. The key is then given to two other sources of good and evil, a family that has a daughter. That daughter was to help protect the key before a great evil can take it. The family all dies to protect it, they all know what that key can do, and if it turns it can mean the end of the world. The key will not understand why they died to protect her. But the key must remain good for the world to live after the change. The Key will know all."

"How do you know that?" Leo asked

"When Cat and I were seven you had sent me to look for her, because you guys couldn't find her. I found her and she told me that her family, that we had found, died from protecting her. They couldn't let her turn. She told me they had called her the Key. I also read a journal written by Cat's stepfather, he wrote it the night he dead." Chris said

"Cat's the Key?" Leo asked

"Yea." Chris said

Cat had listened to this conversation and knew what was being said must be true, but she starting to lose focus, everything was starting to turn black, and she couldn't stop it. She became dizzy and collapsed to the ground.

"Cat." Chris said as he went to her.

"What's wrong with her." Piper asked.

"The sources weapons cannot be used in a human form, it drains to much energy. They can only be handled after the transformation." Leo said

"Then why was she about to summon the sword?" Piper asked

"She needed to, to fight off the evil that was there. But I think it took to much out of her." Leo said.

"No she is just weak right now she will be fine." Chris said as he orbed out with Cat.

"What is the transformation?" Phoebe asked.

"The transformation is when the light of the keys power is at its peak."

"Couldn't that have already happened?" Piper said

"No, she would be incased in a strange light until she can control the light or hind it. She wouldn't have been able to do it with out taking at least a week the elders say."

At the park

Chris was in the park in front of the angel. This is one place that Cat felt the safest. Chris watched Cat as she lay in his arms. 

"Please wake-up." Chris said.

For two hours Chris sat there holding Cat asking her to wake-up he was afraid that he had lost her. He could barely feel a heartbeat, and he was scared that she would die in an instant. He started to cry.

"Why are you crying boy." Chris heard a voice say from in front of him.

Chris looked and saw that is was Cat and she had a smile on her face.

"I wasn't crying." Chris said with a laugh in his voice.

"Yes, you were, but I always wanted to saw that to someone." Cat said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Yea, well you scared me."

"Sorry about that." Cat said as she sat up, only to have to lay back down after getting hit with a wave of dizziness.

"You ok?" Chris asked

"I will be eventually." Cat said. "I just feel so tired."

"Let's go to bed then." Chris said as he orbed to P3's spare room

Cat and Chris lay down on the bed and both were close to asleep. Chris had his arms around Cat to comfort her, and himself.

"You know I meant you right?" Cat said

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked

"When James said he could feel the love coming from me, I was meaning you."

"I'm glad." Chris said as he kissed her forehead. "But do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't leave me again."

"I promise as long as you don't leave me." Cat said

"I promise." Chris said.

The end

Well that is the end of my story I have come up with a different ending for the finally if anyone is interested. If you guys are let me know and I will post it for you.

By the way if there is any spelling mistakes, or anything of that nature anywhere through out this story I am sorry.

Anyways thanks for all of you that have reviewed. Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter.

I have idea's for Cat and Chris growning up too, before and after Cat's parents die. If people are interested in that, I would be happy to write them. Let me know. Well I think I have written enough now so I will stop.

Thanks again to everybody that reviewed.


	9. Breakfast

I do not own them, only would love to so I could stop writing this. But I don't sigh oh well here you guys go.

Breakfast

Cat woke up the next day. She opened her eyes and saw where she was.

"Morning sleepyhead." Chris said as Cat looked at him.

They had woken up the same way they fell asleep in each others arms.

"I thought you were still sleeping." Cat said.

"I have worked on that."

"What?"

"Seeming like I am asleep." Chris said as he kissed Cat's forehead.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Cat said

"Good, so am I." Chris said as he orbed Cat and himself to the Manor. They orbed in to find Piper making French toast in the kitchen.

"Glad you two could join us, I was hoping you guys would come." Piper said.

"Thanks." Cat said. Phoebe and Paige were already sitting down so Chris and Cat grabbed the chairs across the table from them. Wyatt was in the playpen in the living room, in clear view of all of them.

"How many would you like?" Piper asked Cat.

"Why does she get to have first crack at them?" Paige asked

"She is company." Piper said

"Two would be fine." Cat said. Piper put two on Cat's plate and then the other two on Chris'.

"Okay that is not far." Paige said.

"What isn't?" Piper asked

"He practically lives here." Paige said.

"He is the youngest of the ones left to have French toast." Piper said as she walked back to the kitchen. "Don't worry you will be next."

"I better be, I am starved." Paige said.

"She acts so different in this time." Cat said

"Tell me about it." Chris said.

Breakfast ended and everybody was in the living room watching Wyatt play with some of his toys.

"Listen I should go." Cat said.

"Why?' Chris asked not wanting her to go.

"I need to think about something's." Cat said, "Don't worry I wont disappear for months. I just need to clear my mind." Cat said as she disappeared in a shadow.

"Does she do that a lot?" Piper asked.

"Only when she wants to be alone for a while, not one can follow her when she does that, except me. She doesn't it when she wants to think about her life." Chris said.

"What does she have to think about?" Phoebe said.

"She just found out what her dead sister was trying to tell her, when Sam dead, Cat had asked her what the Key was. Sam dead just before she was able to tell her. Cat never got to know. I never told her and she never asked. I had ripped out the pages in the journal about it. I didn't want her to know just then, I was afraid that she was going to leave me."

"Do you know what the first sign of the transformation is?" Piper asked

"Yea, being able to access the weaponry." Chris said

"So now how long it the transformation going to take?" Paige asked

"I don't know, not long." Chris said

"What other weapons does she had access to? Like what other swords will she have?" Phoebe asked

"Well there was a saying in her stepfathers journal: 'Fire metals metal, water puts out fire, earth covers water, wind scatters earth', Trees stops wind... So there is metal, fire, water, earth, wind, and wood, at least." Chris said.

"Her father wrote that?"

"No, her stepfather had the power of premonition, he had a dream one night, the night after they adopted her. It was of Cat grown up. She had transformed and she told him that. There was more to it but I don't remember it all that well."

"When do they adopt her?" Paige asked

"When Cat is...It was my ...third birthday, so when Cat was turning three." Chris said.

"So guys are close in age?" Piper asked

Chris laughed slightly "We were born on the same day, she is just two seconds older then me." Chris said.

"When did we meet her?" Phoebe asked

"Well, Mom met her mom in the hospital. You could tell that her mom was evil, but she promised not to hurt you, or me, or anyone else. She was running from someone. The rest of you were to meet her the day later. Three days after that you guys put the connection on us, because Cat's mom was afraid of losing her, or dieing to protect her from the evil. Cat was already the vessel for the Key, and her mother know that, so she wanted to make sure that Cat was going to be taken care of."

"Okay, you are acting weird. You are telling us the future, you know that right?"

"Yea, well if I have to I can have Cat make you forget about this. I am not telling you everything. I left lots of parts out."

"Ok, that's the Chris I know." Piper said

"Thanks." Chris said.

End Chapter

Well this is just to let you know about Cat somewhat and is the part before the finally.

If you like let me know. I don't know if anybody is going to read this but i decided to finish this up then work on the other one I was sugested to write. Okay I know that was spelt wrong, but it is late and my brain hurts.


	10. Different Beginning

I do not own anything to do with Charmed Charaters and I will never be able to. There it is said and now you can read more. This is the last episode in the season, not the last chapter.

Different Beginnning

The rest of the shows happen, with out Cat there. She doesn't get involved with any of it, until the last one.

Chris, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper all are in the magic school trying to get Chris and Cat home.

"You should really update, your books on time travel, I could get more from Googling." Chris said (sorry I couldn't resist then to put it in here. I love that line it cracks me up.)

"Googling?" Gideon said.

"Never mind." Paige said.

"Hey everybody." Cat said as she orbed in.

"Hey did you find a way to get out of here yet." Chris asked

"Nope." Cat said

"You seem so happy about it." Chris said.

"Nope. Just trying to cheer people up." Cat said

"Not working, you scared me." Chris said.

"Sorry." Cat said as she gave him a peck on the lips, then headed toward the table that Paige was sitting at.

"The potion might not be a good thing to use." Gideon said. "You should try a spell that I found."

"Let me see it." Cat said as she grabbed the spell. Gideon didn't know that she was his daughter or that he was going to have a daughter for that matter. Cat had touched the paper and was thrown through a premonition.

"Chris." Paige cried as she looked at Cat.

Cat's eyes had gone to all white but the pupils.

"Yea." Chris responded not looking from the book he had in his hands.

"She looks scary." Paige said.

Chris came over to her and looked at her eyes.

"Cat can you hear me?" Chris asked.

"What happened to her?" Gideon asked.

"One will betray,

Two will change,

What you used to know,

Will be no more.

Two worlds will collide

As two white become two dark

Two good are replaced by two evils

Two goods go to save their friends

but the evil will not change

Four charmed ones are more powerful then three.

The birth of the second will be sped

The changing of the first will still happen

When two worlds collide to change them both

Consequences of this is there will be

one world Too good, And one too bad

There will be light all day no night

And all dark in the other.

Changes that cannot take place Will

This must be stopped before the connection Will waver

One will die but be reborn

Pain ensues us all.

A father will watch his son die in his arms

But will also see his son be born.

Do not believe the fear of a father

It can be changed

A father will die at the hands a grieving father

A daughter will be born to a demon mother.

Two days early

In orbs of white light

The power of one goes to the power of his child that he will never met." Cat's eyes went back to their normal look and she blinked as she tried to remember what had happened.

"Cat are you alright?" Chris asked

"I think so." Cat said as she rubbed her head.

"Do you know what you just said?" Chris asked

"Not exactly." Cat said trying to remember

"It's the second stage of the transformation." Leo said entering the room "The last one until she becomes it."

"You're kidding right?" Cat asked

"No, you were foreseeing the future, and you kind of rhymed." Leo said "It's kind of like a possession."

"What did I say?" Cat asked

"That some one will betray, two will change, two worlds collide, and two light become two dark. There's more but it was detailed."

"I think I am going to go and try to figure it out, you guys keep working on the potion." Cat said as she turned into a shadow and disappeared.

"She's a demon?" Gideon said

"Yea and no, but I don't want to get into it."

"Okay." Gideon said still confused as he went to his room

Rest of show up to when Chris and Leo are leaving

"Is Cat coming?" Piper asked

"Yea, she'll be here shortly."

The spell was said and Chris and Leo started to walk toward the portal.

"Wait." Cat cried as she appeared in front of Chris and Leo.

"There you are." Chris said.

"It's a trick." Cat said

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked

"The two worlds collide, the one that betrays is Gideon, he betrays us, and the two world that collide are ours and the evil version of ours. You go through it you go to the evil world, everything is changed. The two light that become dark are you two. The evil you two come here, and beat up Darrel. Which he will come for Chris to arrest. The birth that speeds up is yours Piper becomes scared and goes into labor and has you today. Gideon will come for Wyatt, you try to stop him, he stabs you and Leo cannot heal you. You end up dieing. Everybody is sad about it. Four charmed ones are more powerful then three because Phoebe and Paige go to the other world to get you back, and the only way is for a power of three spell, but both Piper's are in labor and so two Paige's and two Phoebe's say the spell and they get back only to return to a world where if something bad even minor you get shot (Cat said pointing to Phoebe), it is day all the time, everybody has to be happy, the other world that is all dark is the other world. Leo kills Gideon as an act of great evil, to get the world back. I never met my father but that was the same."

"What are you talking about?" Gideon asked as he came up to Catheren.

"That you are a piece of trash, that betrays your family and friends." Cat said

"How dare you say that about me." Gideon said as she flung her into the portal only to have another Cat come through.

She is covered in black clothes.

"Does anybody listen to me anymore." Evil Cat said.

She looks at Chris

"Though your hair is a lot better here then where I come from." She says as the portal closes. "Great that was my way home. I hate you dad."

"Dad?" Gideon asked

"Yea, you are my father. Unfortunately."

End of Chapter

Well here is the next chapter I hope you liked it Let me know. And the whole possession thing was just me being weird and trying to make her see it have a reason to keep them from not going into the portal. Just to let you guys know.


	11. Three wrongs don't make it right

Here I am again and I do not own any of the character or the lines from the show

The confusingness of Evil Cat

"Wait a minute, in this world everything is flipped, so what is Barbus?" Evil Cat said. (Evil Catheren is a very confusing person, she likes to know things and do things with out thinking.) Wanting to know

"What?" Chris asked scared to know what why she was so interested in Barbus

"What kind of Demon is he?"

"The Demon of Fear?"

"Oh, that is so much better then my Barbus. He is the demon of Hope. Yuck." Evil Cat said as she shimmered out and to Barbus' home.

"Oh, it is so dark down here." Evil Cat says

"What are you doing here?" Barbus asks as he comes out of the shadows.

"I wanted to see if you are evil or not, in my world you are the Demon of Hope. It isn't fun. You give people to much hope."

"What are you talking about?" Barbus asks.

"Lets just say that I like this world better, at least for Demons. But the Charmed Ones are better in mine."

"What?"

"They are evil in mine, they are to good in yours."

Barbus raised his hand and tries to take her fear, but she doesn't have one.

"What is going on?"

"I have no fear, I have no hope, come on are you that stupid."

"I am not stupid."

"Well you might not be but they are."

Chris, and the Charmed Ones all orb down into the room.

"What do you want?" Barbus asks

"I want to take her back." Chris said

"I don't think so." Cat said, "Though you do look really hott here. I should show you back home what you look like here; maybe he wouldn't change his hair."

"What?" Chris asked

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't know what I am talking about." Cat waved her hand and Chris changed into what Evil Chris looks like. "I forgot something...what could it be? Oh, yes." Cat said as she waved her hand again and Chris was holding a crossbow.

"Why do I have this?" Chris asked

"Well in my world you have one, you are a Darklighter, as is Leo."

"Your kidding." Piper said

"Nope and you still loved him Piper, but if he was one here, you would hate him, wait what happens to Wyatt in the future?" Cat asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well in my world, he is good, and you are the evil one. It must be different here, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"He makes things evil." Chris said.

"Oh, I got to see this one." Cat said as she orbed out.

"Where did she go?" Piper asked

"Magic School, or home." Chris said

"Sorry about this Barbus." Piper said. "Really I am."

Chris orbs out Piper and Paige, Phoebe follow. They arrive at the magic school and Cat is looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Chris asks

"Just looking." Cat said as she turned to the symbol on the wall and recited the spell Chris said to get back here, but differently. "How did it go again Oh,, yea:   
Hear these words   
Hear this rhyme   
Heed the hope with in my mind   
Send me forth to where I'll find   
Where I wish in space and time" The portal opened and Cat skipped through it.

"Cat!!!" Chris called after her It closed behind her.  
  
Evil Cat walked out of the future and found she was in the magic school, but this one was torn apart.

"Whose the decorator?' Cat asked herself

"Me." A voice said behind Cat. She turned and saw that it belonged to Wyatt.

"You look so different. For one you have facial hair, you hate facial hair in my future, and then you have long hair, which once again you hate. You look so bad so to say, but a good bad you know."

"What are you rambling about?"

"Didn't your parents tell you about when Catheren changed?"

"Sort of."

"Well I am the 'evil' Catheren, from the other world, where you are good, and Chris is Evil. Not fun. You being good and all, but Chris evil with his hair like it is now in your world, I would be in heaven. You have no idea. You could come back with me. It would be fun."

"I cannot you put a spell up remember."

"Yes, But if I take you to the school then you can, the spell is only on the house, come on you think I was that powerful then." Cat said

"No."

"So will you come?"

"Sure, I could meet my baby brother again."

"I cannot wait. How does it go Oh, yes   
Hear these words   
Hear this rhyme   
Heed the hope with in my mind   
Send me back to where I'll find   
Where I wish in space and time" The portal opened and Cat grabbed Wyatt's and went through.  
  
"Well the portal is open now." Piper said.

"That might not be a good thing." Chris said Cat emerged from the portal and someone else was following.

"Crap." Chris said.

"Who is it?" Piper asked

"Well hello everybody, I'm back. I decided I should bring a friend back." Cat said.

"Wyatt." Chris said

"Hello baby brother, how are you?" Wyatt asked just before he through Chris into one of the bookcases that lined the many walls of the library.

"I was better before." Chris said.

"Well Cat was right, we didn't change him yet."

"I don't want to be changed." Wyatt said as he again threw Chris through the air.

"Come on. The Chris I know would be whopping Wyatt's butt right now." Cat said as she leaned against the wall.

"Yea, well I am not the Chris you know." Chris said as he was thrown across the room.

"I could make you him." Cat said

"No." Chris said, just before Wyatt began to choke him, magically.

"Well I will anyways."

"No." Chris managed to say as Wyatt lifted him in the air.

"When did I listen to nice people? How can I word this? I can try:   
Make the object of objection   
Be seen   
So I can make this world   
Different then it has been." Cat said, "That should work." Lights surrounded Chris and when they disappeared a longhaired, holes in his clothing Chris appeared.  
  
Other world before Evil Cat said the spell

"There you are. Are you back to normal yet?" Evil Chris asked Catheren

"Ummm...Sure."

"Good." Evil Chris said as he came up to her and put his arms around her.

"I cannot wait to see what we have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason we came back, to save Wyatt from turning good."

"Oh, right, well we didn't do that yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Gideon does it."

"You serious, I would think that Gideon would want him evil."

"He does but he was scared of Wyatt and tries to kill him."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Can it wait like five or ten minutes?"

"I don't know."

"Well lets hope it does." Chris said as he started to kiss her.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think" Chris asked

"I don't know." Cat said

"You're acting weird."

"Am I?"

"Yea." Evil Chris said

Evil Chris was then engulfed with lights and the Chris Cat knew was infront of her.

"Chris?" Cat asked

"Is it really you?" Chris asked

"Yea, if you mean not evil Cat."

"I do."

"Then yea."

"Good. But why are we like this?" Chris said noticing that he was on top of Cat with his hands around her waist

"You don't want to know." Cat said  
  
Good world with Evil Cat and Evil Chris

The lights disappeared and Evil Chris is now where good Chris had been.

"Wyatt." Evil Chris said as he flicked his wrist and grown up Wyatt was flung across the room.

"Chris." Evil Cat said as she ran up to him and jumped on him. Her legs were wrapped around Evil Chris' waist

"I thought you were in our world?" evil Chris said to evil Cat.

"Nope." Evil Cat said as she kissed evil Chris

"So now we are in their world?" Chris asked

"Yup." Cat said as she kissed him again.

"Maybe we should cause mayhem." Chris said

"I already have, see Wyatt here, isn't good here, he is evil."

"So you brought him back."

"Yup."

"I love the way your brain works."

"Thanks."

"What are you two babbling about?" Wyatt asks.

"Sorry about that, but I though you were my brother Wyatt. Well you are, but you aren't, you evil here, unlike my Wyatt, who is good, there." Chris said

"Does that make sense?" he asked Cat

"Of, course." Cat said as they kissed again, more passionately then before.

"This is disgusting, can you stop? I don't need to see you make out come on." Wyatt says

"We could." Chris said.

"So stop.' Wyatt said.

"Fine then." Cat said as she unhooked her ankles and now stood on the floor next to Chris. "You're rude."

"No I am confused."

"Then Chris can fill you in." Cat said as she went and sat on the couch.

Five minutes later Chris told Wyatt what he should know.

"So what now?" Wyatt asked

"I could send you back." Cat said

"No. I want to stay."

"Well that's nice." Cat said, "But not going to happen."

"Why?"

"This isn't my world." Cat said. "Umm... Why is everything going black?"

"The final transformation." Leo said

"No, not now." Cat said

"Ok,  
Hear these words   
Hear this rhyme   
Heed the hope with in my mind   
Send Wyatt forth to where he'll find   
Where I wish in space and time." A portal opened and Wyatt got sucked through. "Now can you three say the spell and send us home." Cat asked

"Sure."

"Wait I have something I want to do." Chris said as she dark orbed out be reappeared a few minutes later

"Okay I am ready." The Charmed Ones said the spell and the portal opened. Chris and Cat walked through. But the good ones didn't.

"Where are they?"  
  
Evil world.

Evil Chris and Cat walk through the portal, but their family is not there. But Evil Chris sees Good Chris and Good Cat.

"Why didn't you go through?" Evil Chris asked "Piper went into Labor and we don't have the power of three." Good Chris said Just then Good Phoebe and Good Paige come through the portal.

"Thank God." Chris said.

"But now we need to have Evil Phoebe and Paige here."

"You called?" Evil Phoebe asked as she appeared with Evil Paige.

"Yes, say the spell please." Good and Evil Chris said

"Fine." They say the spell and Good Cat, Chris, Phoebe, and Paige walk through.

"Well that was eventful." Paige said

"You have no idea." Cat said, "But at least I can see now."

"You can?" Chris asked.

"Yea."

"We have to go to the hospital Piper is in labor." Paige said as she got off her cell phone that she had just picked up after they walked through the portal.

"Cat and I will stay here to find a way home." Chris said

"Okay." Phoebe said as she opened the door.

"Phoebe wait down go outside." Cat yelled but she was too late, there was a gun went off.

Leo came down and healed Phoebe.

"Go, Cat and I can watch Wyatt." Chris said

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." They all left and Cat left to.

Rest of show up to when Chris dies Cat appeared in a flash of light.

"Chris." Cat whispered as she approached him.

"He's died." Leo said

"No he cannot be, I can still feel him."

"I am sorry, but he is dead."

"No!!!" Cat cried Chris' body disappeared. Paige went back to the hospital and told Phoebe

Leo left to go take care of Gideon. Cat sat on the bed where Chris used to lay.

"You cannot be gone. I wont let you." Cat said. "I need you now here." Cat's vision blurred and pain racked her body.

"Not now." Cat cried.

Well there will be one more chapter after this and it will be posted once I get some reviews, tell what you think. If you need to have some clarification. This chapter was very confusing to write, it was fun though.

Review please


	12. The end of the beginning

I do not own and I never have.

The beginning of the end

"This is not the end of me." Cat then could feel warmth next to her. Her vision came back for a second and she saw Chris looking at her very much alive.

"Chris." Cat said

"I am here." Chris said in a whisper. Cat couldn't see again.  
  
Chris was alive, he didn't understand why. He looked at Catheren she was next to him curled up in a ball, she said his name he said hers. Then her eyes went black, and her body convulsed with pain.

"Cat?" Chris said as he sat up and looked at her. Her body now was completely stretched out and was lifting up, a light was around her now and he knew his was what the transformation was.

She was transforming now. The light began so brilliant that Chris had to look away. When he looked back Cat was now floating over the floor up right.

"Cat?"

"Yea."

"Are you alright?"

"Never been better."

"Did you transform?"

"Yea, but it wasn't like I thought it was going to be. But you should go to your family before you are born. They still think you are dead."

"Are you coming with me?"

"Of course."

"But you are glowing."

"I can hide it from normal people at the moment. Come." Chris grabbed Cat's hand and they were transported to the hospital.

But everybody was frozen.

"Is this how you ment you can hide it from normal people?"

"Yup." Cat said as she approached the Two Charmed Ones and Leo.

Cat waved her hand and the three unfroze. The sisters looked around and saw everybody frozen.

"Oh, God, Well Piper is still alive." Paige said

"What?" Leo asked

"She froze everybody."

"No I did that." Cat said

Everybody looked at Cat and then to Chris, then noticing the light around Cat and the way that her feet weren't on the ground they figured she transformed.

"Did you bring Chris' ghost back here to try to make us feel better. Being transformed you can bring ghosts back to visit the living world." Leo said

"Nope, I brought Chris back to life, before I transformed." Cat said

"Hi." Chris said

"Your alive?" Leo asked

"Yea, Dad, I am." Chris said

"Thank God." Leo said as he hugged Chris.

"But I just came to say goodbye. We have to leave before we are both born or something might happen. I don't want to screw to much up, but we thought it would be nice to let you know I am alive. Oh, and tell mom I left her a note in her room. It has a present in it for her."

"We have to go, if time freezes for to long, something bad will happen." Cat said as she waved her arm and a portal appeared.

"Good-bye." The three people said that were from the present.

"Good-bye." Cat and Chris said as they walked through the portal.

Time came back to and a minute later the doctor came back and told them that Piper was fine.

Leo went into see his new baby boy Chris.

Just as a lady was wheeled in next to Piper with a baby girl, that was surrounded by blue lights, but the doctor didn't seem to see the light.

The End

Well this is the last of what I have written, but let me know what you guys think.

I have two other ideas for stories, one is when Cat and Chris met and how they become connected and their old or new childhood, I don't know yet since I didn't write any of it yet. The other is what Cat and Chris see when they walk through the portal. Let me know if anyone is interested in any of these stories. Well I have been on the computer for over four hours so I think I am done with this.


End file.
